everythingpowerrangersfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline Neo Saban Era
2011 Samurai * Master Xandred, ruler of the Netherworld, rises once again with his Nighlok army Jayden, a trained samurai of the Shiba House, goes to fight a bunch of Moogers, and after, Mentor Ji says he must have other people fighting along with him. * Jayden Shiba appears for the first time as the Red Samurai Ranger, having the fire kanji as his symbol. Under no orders, Mentor Ji recruits the four other teenagers who have been trained to fight against the Nighloks (Emily, Mike, Mia, and Kevin). Jayden gives them their Samuraizers, granting them the key to becoming a Power Ranger. ** Emily becomes the Yellow Samurai Ranger, having the earth kanji as her symbol. ** Mike becomes the Green Samurai Ranger, having the forest kanji as his symbol. ** Kevin becomes the Blue Samurai Ranger, having the water kanji as his symbol. ** Mia Watanabe becomes the Pink Samurai Ranger, having the air kanji as her symbol. * Deker surfaces and finds worth in Jayden's skills, hoping to one day battle him to satisfy his lust for battle. * Soon after becoming Rangers, they are joined by Jayden's childhood friend Antonio Garcia * Antonio becomes the Gold Samurai Ranger. * Finding new powers, including the Black Box, Antonio continues to program it. Antonio also unlocks the ClawZord. 2012 * Antonio unlocks the Black Box, therefore the rangers unlock Super Samurai Mode. * With a fear of fish, Mentor Ji assigns Antonio a job: unlock the LightZord. Antonio succeeds, and also unlocked the Light Megazord. * Antonio's work with the LightZord pays off as Jayden unlocks the Shark Disc, gaining Shark Attack Mode. * Scott Truman, the Red RPM Ranger comes from a different world to stop Professor Cog, and the Samurai Rangers help him do it. * Cody releases the Bullzord, however is able to gain control, thanks to his father and Jayden. And with the Bull Megazord unlocked, the Grand Shogun entrusted the powers of Shogun Mode to the Rangers. * All of the Samurai Foldingzords, except the Lightzord and the SharkZord, combines to create the Samurai Gigazord. * Lauren, Jayden's older sister, appears and takes her rightful place as the true Red Samurai Ranger. * Realizing that the Sealing Symbol didn't work, Lauren hands leadership back to Jayden, in which he plans to destroy Xandred like any other Nighlok. Lauren also helps by giving Jayden a Shiba Fire Disc. * After being defeated by Xandred, Ji comes with a second Shiba Fire Disc, and a Double Disc. * After Kevin uses the Shiba Fire Disc, Jayden transforms into Shogun Mode, and uses his finishing move to end Xandred's first life. * During the rangers final Mega Battle, Jayden is honored to have such a great team, as they charge onto Xandred with a powerful Symbol Power slash, ending Xandred's life. * Back at the Shiba House, Lauren leaves, then the rangers. Jayden is taught to have fun, when he is presented with a guitar. 2013 Megaforce * The Warstar Aliens arrive at Earth to weaken its defenses so that the Armada will have little trouble conquering the planet. In preparation for their attack in Earth Admiral Malkor sends Creepox down to survey the planet and ensure the humans won't cause an trouble. Creepox comfirms this and Warstar begins its assault. However, Gosei, Earth's ancient guardian, gathers Troy, Emma, Jake, Gia and Noah to become the Megaforce Rangers to combat the threat the Warstar. The Mega Rangers are then beamed down to a city and fight against an army of Loogies. Watching the fight from above Admiral Malkor decides to send down a more powerful foe and calls upon Scaraba to fight the Rangers. * The Rangers defeat Scaraba by blasting him with their Megaforce Blaster. ** Troy Burrows becomes the Red Megaranger ** Emma Goodall becomes the Pink Megaranger ** Jake Holling becomes the Black Megaranger ** Gia Moran becomes the Yellow Megaranger ** Noah Carver becomes the Blue Megaranger * The Warstar send Yuffo to Earth to study the humans and learn their weaknesses. Although the Rangers are able to defeat him, he later enlarged by Vrak's Zombats, which Vrak obtained due to being part of the alien Royal Family. He was defeated again this time by the Rangers' Gosei Great Megazord. * Fed up with the failures of the Insectoid monsters, Creepox decides to go to Earth a deal with the rangers personally, particulary the Red Ranger, whom he had a personal rivalry with. Creepox arrives on Earth and, after dealing with the Black and Yellow Rangers, confronts Troy atop a mountain. Troy defeats Creepox, but Vrak sends his Zombats to enlarge him. Creepox fights the Rangers in their Gosei Great Megazord and nearly overpowers them. The Rangers are finally able to defeat him when Gosei gives them the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord. * With Warstar's resources drained, Admiral Malkor sends Vrak to recruit the Toxic Beasts. A group of creatures born from toxic waste who want to pollute the Earth as punishment for their existence. The Toxic Beasts agree to ally with Warstar and the next day, they go battle the Mega Rangers alongside their friend, Hisser. They are able to weaken them but before they can finish them off, Robo Knight awakens a battles the Toxic Beasts, driving away Bigs and Bluefur and killing Hisser * The Rangers hear of a poweful artifact, the Wild Sword and decide to claim it before their enemies can. Vrak also hears of this, and also tries to steal it. He sends Distractor to stall the Rangers with his illusions while he takes the sword. Although Vrak gets to it first, he is unable to grab it due to a forcefield surrounding it. He then orders Distractor to let the Rangers go so they can break the forcefield. Distractor does this and engages Robo Knight, who was also at the scene. The Rangers claim the sword however, the immense power of it causes it to break free of the Rangers grip and sail into Vrak's hand. Vrak then teleports to a city which he devastates with the sword. Vrak then powers up Distractor, allowing him to make his illusions real. Distractor and his army of illusions battle the Rangers. They nearly defeat them, but Troy is able to resist the power of the Wild Sword and take it from Vrak, allowing the Rangers to power up into Ultra Mode and defeat Distractor and his illusion army. * Vrak tests the Aurora Box, a powerful artifact that has the ability to increase a monster's strength 100 times, on Dream Snatcher. * Although the Rangers defeat Dream Snatcher, Vrak still had Bigs and Bluefur use the Aurora to power up. * Bigs and Bluefur use the Aurora Box to increase their power. They then fight the rangers but the Rangers defeat them and seemingly kill Bigs. In actuality, Bigs was inside the Aurora Box. Bigs had Bluefur throw the Aurora Box on top of a skyscraper and enlarge it with Zombats. Bigs planned to encase the planet in his goo. His plan was interrupted when the Mega Rangers went inside the Skyscraper to destroy Bigs. The Rangers made it to the top and went inside the Aurora Box where they met Bigs. Bigs tried to suck the energy out them with his tentacles but the Rangers powered up to their Ultra Mode and killed him with an Ultra Dynamic Strike. They then escaped thanks to the Gosei Ultimate Command Ship. They then assisted Robo Knight in killing Bluefur. * After the Toxic Beasts destruction, Vrak established an underwater lair and created Metal Alice. Metal Alice, in turn, creates Rotox and sends Rotox to destroy the Mega Rangers. Although the Rangers defeat Rotox Metal Alice examines the battle and revives Rotox as Rotox DX and sends him out again, this time accompanying him. Metal Alice introduces herself to the Rangers before siccing Rotox DX on them. Rotox DX severly wounds the Rangers before retreating due to the presence of Robo Knight. In a later confrontation, the Rangers fought Rotox again and this time were able to defeat him, but he enlarged by Vrak's Zombolts. The Rangers fight him in Gosei Ultimate and defeat him. * Admiral Malkor decides to power up in his cocoon, leaving Vrak in charge of Warstar until he emerges. * Malkor later emerged from his cocoon with more power than before and decided to battle the Rangers himself. He instructed Vrak to land the Warstar Spaceship in the middle of the city once he had defeated the Rangers. Malkor then went to Earth to challenge the Rangers. The Rangers confronted him though were unable to use any of their power cards due to Malkor jamming their frequency. Gosei later changed the frequency allowing the Rangers to use their morphers again. The Rangers fought Malkor again on top of a building and were knocked off of it. Vrak grew restless and piloted the ship towards Earth. The Rangers were able to weaken Malkor with a powered attack, but Malkor ate some Zombats to grow large. The Rangers formed the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord to battle him and after a heated battle, flung Malkor into the Warstar ship, killing both Malkor and Vrak. * While sifting through the Warstar ship's remains, Metal Alice found Vrak's body. Realizing Vrak's mind could still be salvaged she takes him back to their underwater lair and rebuilds him as a cyborg, but is unable to remember anything due to his mind still adjusting. She then decides to test Vrak's new abilities against the Rangers. Vrak easily outmatches the Rangers at first, though the Rangers gain the upper hand when they make him to malfunction, causing Metal Alice and Vrak to retreat. Back at the underwater base, Metal Alice encounters a mysterious figure who introduces himself as an advanced envoy of the The Armada. After Metal Alice gets done repairing Vrak the three go out to fight the Rangers again. The Messenger takes on Troy while Metal Alice battles Robo Knight and Vrak takes on the rest. Although the Messenger has an easy time dealing with the Red Ranger, they retreat, yet again, when Vrak gets severly damaged. Back again at the underwater base. The Messenger has Metal Alice show Vrak clips of his past fights and interactions with Malkor, to speed up his memory. With his mind fully restored Vrak fights the Rangers again and defeats them, but chooses to let them live so that he can watch them suffer. * The next day, Vrak launches an all out invasion against the Rangers and Robo Knight, sending an army of Loogies and Robots to destroy them. After clearing away the Loogies the Ranger destroy the Robots. Vrak, while watching the battle, decides to go fight the rangers personally. Metal Alice asks to come with but Vrak instructs her to stay back. The Rangers fight Vrak and are able to down him. But, when they launch an Ultra Dynamic Strike at him, he absorbs it and throws it back at them, critically damaging him in the process but also siphoning the energy out of their morphers causing them to lose their Ultra Mode. Just then, The Messenger appears and fights the Rangers, easily downing them and causing them to demorph. But, Robo Knight is able to use his internal energy to recharge his morpher fires a beam of light at the Messenger, absorbing his power. Robo Knight then uses the power he absorbed to recharge the Rangers morphers and gives Troy his Vulcan Cannon. After regaining his power the Messenger fights the Rangers in their Ultra Modes. Fortunately, the Rangers are able to defeat him by combining Robo Knights Vulcan Cannon with their Ultra Dynamic Strike. Vrak gets up to fight them but is pushed aside by Metal Alice who fights the rangers herself, but is defeated by a couple blows from the Red Ranger. The Messenger, reduced to a head, tells Vrak that he should go into hiding, as the Armada would not recognize him in his cyborg form. Vrak then walks over to Metal Alice and thanks her for being a loyal soldier, but declares her a casualty of battle and walks away as she explodes. Shortly after The Armada begins its invasion of Earth. 2014 * A massive alien armada led by Vrak's brother invades Earth. After the first assault ended Prince Vekar, declared Vrak MIA and sent Headridge and an army of XBorgs to clear out any remaining humans. The Rangers are given the Super Mega Mode and the power to transform into any past ranger by Gosei and test out their new powers against Headridge's platoon, successfully destroying them. Prince Vekar then sent down Tentacus but he they also destroy him. Unfortunately for them, he was enlarged by Levira's Maximizer but is again destroyed this time by the Rangers Legendary Megazord. * The Mega Rangers travel to Animarium in search for Red Lion. Damaras hears about this and sends General Peluso to recover it first. The Rangers successfully gain the alliance of the zord and use it to destroy an enlarged Peluso. * An elite warrior named Matacore arrives to assist Vekar in his invasion. However, the Red Samurai Ranger returns to help the Mega Rangers fight and gives them the power of the Samurai Rangers allowing them to destroy Matacore. * The Armada sends down Pacha Chamak to destroy the rangers. In order to fight him, Jake and Emma turn to the Red Jungle Fury Ranger who teaches them the ways of the Pai Zhua, as well as rewarding them with the power of the Jungle Fury Rangers. With their knew skills the Super Megaforce are able to destroy Pacha Chamak. * Orion, the Silver Megaforce Ranger, appears on Earth and joins the team after dispatching another Armada field commander named Gorgax. He constantly calls the Quantasaurus Rex from the year 3013. Orion then gains Gold Mode. * Tricked by Professor Cog by a distress signal sent out from Corinth and trapped there, the Rangers must embark on a search for the Turbo Falcon Zord, their only hope of getting back home. * The Time Force Rangers go back in time to join the rest of the Power Rangers fight Prince Vekar's army. 2017 Ninja Steel * Brody Romero, Redbot, and Mick Kanic escape the Warrior Dome with the Ninja Nexus Prism. * The Ninja Steel Rangers united to protect the Ninja Power Stars from falling into the hands of Galvanax. * Country Music Star Levi Weston joins the team as Ninja Steel Gold, the Sixth Ranger of the Ninja Rangers. * Brody reunites with Aiden. * Levi discovers that "Aiden" is a robot created by Madame Odius, containing his childhood memories. * Brody discovers that Levi is his long lost brother, Aiden. * Princess Viera comes to Earth to prove that she is capable of ruling the Lion Galaxy. * Princess Viera gants the Ninja Rangers the use of her armor and her ship. * The Ninja Rangers lose most of their Power Stars to Galvanax via the magnet created by Victor Vincent and Monty. * Brody splits the Red Ninja Power Star to keep Galvanax from getting it. As a result, three seperate Red Ninja Power Stars were formed. Thus, Mick became a Red Ranger and Dane is restored. * The Ninja Steel asteroid strikes the Warrior Dome, sending it into outer space. * Galvanax is destroyed, but at the cost of the Ninja Nexus Prism. Because it can't exist without the Prism's power, all existing Ninja Steel was turned to dust. * Madame Odius survives the asteroid strike on the Warrior Dome. 2018 * An alternate universe version of Sledge and his crew arrives in the prime timeline and finds the Galaxy Warriors Broadcast Ship. * Mick Returns to warn the Rangers that the Galaxy Warriors Cast now led by Madam Odious are back. * Madam Odious arrives on Earth with the Super Ninja Steel searching for the Prism Star. * Madam Odious repairs the Prism Star just before the Rangers manage to steal most of the Super Ninja Steel. * The Prism returns all the Ninja Steel Stars to the Rangers. * The Ninja Steel Rangers gain access to the Blaze Zords. * Mick Kanic is kidnapped and brainwashed by Madame Odius to help her destroy the Rangers. * Madame Odius hypnotizes the whole city to make the residents her new army. * Madame Odius absorbs the power of the Nexus Prism. * As the Rangers battle Madame Odius, Monty and Victor rescue all the captured civilians and destroy the Skyship. * Madame Odius is destroyed by the Rangers. * The Ninja Stars and the Ninja Steel powers return to the Nexus Prism which leaves Earth. See Also Fan Timelines